Dragon Ball Avatar XV
by GonicUI
Summary: Un accidente con las Esferas del Dragón envía a Son Goten a otro mundo donde las personas dominan los cuatro elementos en lugar del ki,ahora esta en sus manos ayudar al Avatar cuando las amenazas que enfrentan son cada vez mas fuertes influenciadas por un poderoso ser oscuro.


**Notas de Autor:**esta es mi historia sobre Dragon Ball Super x Leyenda de Korra y como lo dice el resumen el joven Son Goten viajara a este mundo para ayudar en todo lo posible al Equipo Avatar y luchar contra poderosos nuevos enemigos con el fin de volverse mas fuerte.

* Goten en Super Saiyajin tiene la misma fuerza y potencia que Korra en Estado Avatar,recuerden que específicamente después de Majin Bu apenas entrenaba debilitando sus capacidades y como se vio en Dragon Ball Super quería ir con su padre a entrenar con Weiss pero como siempre Chi -chi intervino,puedo suponer que quiere ser igual de fuerte que su padre pero nunca se le dio la oportunidad.

* Sobre si darle un poder elemental porque me inclino mas al Aire Control,aprendiendo a meditar y despejar su mente podría mejorar más su control de Ki y crear sus o aprender nuevas técnicas que no posee.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La llegada a Ciudad República**

* * *

**Resumen:**

Había pasado un año desde el Torneo del Poder,el Universo 7 había ganado y los demás universos fueron restaurados gracias al deseo del Androide 17,la vida en la tierra había vuelto a la normalidad y algunas cosas habían cambiado,Son Goten después de que su madre evito que fuera a entrenar con su padre Son Goku había dado el primer paso comenzando a entrenar en secreto con el maestro Roshi,Piccoro,Krillin y su padre,ya no estaba dispuesto a dejar que su madre le diga que era lo mejor que ella era ignorante a las amenazas que siempre existirían.

**(Atalaya de Kami)**

En lo alto entre las nubes del cielo en un templo arriba de una plataforma flotante con zonas de plantas y árboles se encuentran un hombre joven y un niño el primero estaba sentado de pie sonriendo con los brazos cruzados mientras que el menor tenia los dedos indice en la frente y los ojos cerrados concentrándose en buscar algún tipo de presencia con su ki.

Bien,ya casi lo tienes,recuerda nivelar tus sentidos:Dijo Son Goku un Saiyajin de 43 años,cabello color negro salvaje puntiagudo con 3 mechones colgando a la derecha de su frente la derecha con 5 mechones alrededor de la frente y 4 mas en la parte de atrás,ojos de color negro oscuro,viste un atuendo giratorio con una camisa azul de manga corta atado con una cinta azul,en su pecho izquierdo y espalda estaba el kanji Go escrito dentro de un círculo blanco con bordes oscuros, muñequeas y zapatos azules oscuros con bordes rojos.

Papa,¿cómo funciona exactamente la teletransportación?:Dijo Goten de 12 años, era la viva imagen de su padre de niño pero vestía un gi justo con una camisa de color negro manga corta con el kanji Ten en su pecho izquierdo y el kanji Son en su espalda,una cinta negra oscura y botas de combate con abroches y ademas atados en su espalda una funda roja que guardaba el Báculo Sagrado.

Una vez que ya sabes percibir y buscar el ki de los demás,solo concéntrate:Respondió Goku mientras observo con entusiasmo a su hijo menor quien se clamo un poco de su frustración así sus cejas se alzaron cuando reconoció un ki familiar y al instante en un movimiento borroso desapareció durante unos 2 minutos antes de volver a aparecer con unas lentes en su mano.

¡Lo logre!,¡¿Ves esto papa?!,¡Fui a la casa de Gohan!:Exclamo Goten con felicidad abrazando a su padre quien orgulloso y igual de emocionado atrapo a su hijo en un fuerte abrazo sabiendo lo que significaba para el este logro de habilidades.

¡Lo hiciste excelente!,nunca dejes de entrenar y tal vez así podrás hacerlo más rápido y sin dificultades,recuerdo como yo tomo todo el año aprender a usarlo sin terminar apareciendo por error cayendo arriba de los Yadart:Rió Goku rascándose la nuca con un poco de vergüenza mientras su hijo tenia una radiante sonrisa al escuchar mas de las aventuras de su padre en el espacio.

Felicidades,Goten,debes estar muy orgulloso de tu logro:Hablo Dende un Namekusei de piel verde clara con orejas puntiagudas y un par de 2 antenas con punta redonda en su frente,usaba una túnica blanca debajo de un manto azul con el kanji Kami en color rojo dentro de un círculo de 4 puntas color carmesí y un par de zapatos puntiagudos color marrón claro.

Muy fuerte te ha vuelto, el próximo nivel de tus poderes pronto alcanzaras:Comento un humanoide de piel oscura altura baja regordete, sus labios eran rojos y tenia orejas puntiagudas, usa un turbante blanco adornado con una joya de color aguamarina que descansa sobre su frente,un solo arete de oro en su oreja,vestía un chaleco sin mangas con ribetes dorados y estampados de color marrón que expone parte de su torso,brazaletes dorados en la parte superior de sus brazos y una faja roja alrededor de su cintura.

Muchas gracias,Dende,usar la habitación fue muy útil,¡no puedo esperar para lograr llegar al Super Saiyajin 2!,me emociona mucho saber lo lejos que llegó con la ayuda de todos ustedes,¡oh!,¡iré a devolver esto a Gohan!:Dijo Goten sonriendo ante de poner sus dedos iniciales en el frente desapareciendo en un borrón mientras que los que se quedaron atrás son ellos al ver como habían cambiado el joven hijo.

* * *

**(Residencia de Son Gohan)**

¡Hola,Gohan!,vengo a devolver esto:Saludo Goten apareció en un sofá de la gran casa que el padre de Videl el mismo Hércules había mandado a construir con su fortuna y en el otro extremo de la sala de estar sentado en su silla de escritorio estaba un hombre joven de cabello negro oscuro con puntas elevadas,viste una camisa blanca con un chaleco de lava azul,pantalón marrón oscuro y zapatos.

¿Goten?,¿cómo lograste ir y venir tan rápido? Pregunto Gohan sorprendido de lo ocurrido hace 3 minutos mientras su hermanito le cedió sus anteojos poniéndoselos en lo que volando llego una niña de un año con el cabello oscuro corto,usaba una camiseta color lila con bordes rojos,pantalón corto blanco con zapatillas deportivas de color blanco con rojo.

¡Tio Goten!,¡bienvenido! ¿me vas a enseñar un truco nuevo?:Exclamo Pan felizmente emocionado abrazando a su tío quien sonrió nervioso ante la ceja levantada de su hermano mayor ante la mención de un nuevo truco recordando como la semana pasada su hija logro crear con su ki un anillo dorado de energía con el cual solía jugar casi todo el tiempo al Hula-hula o la vez que aprendió a disparar un rayo de ki de su dedo para bajar una manzana.

Sabia que ella no invento eso,tiene un tío favorito de maestro:Comento Videl sonriendo amablemente,ella usaba una camiseta color negro oscuro manga corta con una chaqueta roja,pantalones oscuros largos ajustados a sus piernas atados con un cinturón de hebilla dorado con botas de cuero marrones y su cabello oscuro era un poco más largo atado en una coleta.

Lo siento,ella me dio esa cara de decepción cuando me negué:Confeso Goten un poco apenado de haberle ocultado a su hermano que fue su decisión enseñarle a su sobrina como usar el ki,Gohan lo miro con simpatía entendiendo que no fue intencional de su parte ademas aun fue una sorpresa para todos cuando Pan logro volar a una edad tan temprana antes de su cumpleaños.

Bien, solo recuerda que aún no tiene la edad para entrenarla en artes marciales, mamá podría matarnos si se entera de que le enseñaste a usar sus poderes, a ella nunca le gustará todo el asunto del destino del mundo:Suspiro Gohan con algo de preocupación,una parte de el quería decirle a su madre pero otra parte sabia que ella no soportaba nada que no tenía que ver con cosas del estudio.

Hermano,¿cuándo vas a abrir los ojos?,lo que tu eres no fue tu sueño o tu elección,todo tu futuro ella siempre lo planeo sin dejarte elegir pero yo elijo defender este mundo, defender a ustedes,defender a mi familia de futuras amenazas:Comenzó Goten con un tono molesto sorprendiendo a ambos porque su cara reflejaba una ira que había estado oculta hace tiempo pero no saben desde cuando.

Goten,¿qué estas diciendo?,Gohan siempre soñó con ser un investigador:Objeto Videl bastante sorprendido de su joven cuñado estaba hablando mal sobre su suegra aunque tampoco negaba que la primera vez que Chi-chi la conoció la tacho como una cualquiera pero cuando se entero que ella era rica rápidamente intenta acelerar la relación que aún no existe entre ellos.

Mamá cree que la paz durara,se equivoca,siempre tendremos nuevas amenazas que luchar y yo las destruire,cuando papá volvió de la muerte dejo de entrenarme e intentó hacerme seguir tu misma carrera,ahí lo entendí,si no tomaba mi propia decisión tendre una vida que no elegí,ella no puede elegir el futuro de Pan,piénsalo bien Gohan,adiós hermano:Dijo Goten bajando lentamente a su sobrina de sus brazos para luego colocar sus dedos iniciales en el frente teletransportándose a otro lugar dejando con muchas cosas en la cabeza al hijo mayor de Goku.

* * *

**(Corporación Capsula)**

Necesito estar lejos de casa un tiempo:Pensó Goten apareciendo en el amplio patio de los terrenos pertenecientes a la mas influyente empresa tecnológica mirando hacia los alrededores mientras paseaba por el lugar finalmente encontrado a quien buscaba,un niño de cabello color lavanda,ojos azules,usaba una sudadera amarilla con pantalón azul claro y zapatillas color negro oscuro.

¡Goten!,¡que bueno verte!,¿eh?,¿estas bien?:Saludo Trunks Bief mirando con preocupación a su amigo quien le sonríe antes de ambos volar con sus poderes hacia el amplio balcón así también charlar entre si.

Me enoje un poco con mi hermano por temer lo que opine mi madre sobre el hecho que entrene a Pan en el uso de sus poderes,ya no soporto que ella me siga frenando y me vea obligado a entrenar en secreto:Relato Goten apoyándose sobre el barandal mirando hacia la ciudad con su hermoso atardecer llegando así disfrutando con una gran paz aquel paisaje.

Eso es extraño,recuerdo muy bien que ella solía entrenarte cuando tu papá estaba muerto y que ahora te prohíba ir a entrenar con el solo para concentrarte mucho más en tus estudios es un tanto hipócrita,¿no?:Comento Trunks notando el cambio exagerado en la actitud de esa señora con su opinión sobre las artes marciales que le enseño antes de su hijo.

Ya no hablemos de ella,¿dónde están Mai, Pilaf y Shu?:Pregunte Goten mirando hacia todos los lados buscando señal alguna de los empleados y amigos que viven en la corporación cápsula desde hace 2 años.

Ahora que lo mencionas actuaban muy raro hoy,siempre se la pasaban cerca del laboratorio donde mamá guarda las Esferas del Dragón pero uando los sorprendieron se asustan y se alejan de allí,¿qué crees que oculten?:Sospecho Trunks encontrando el comportamiento de sus amigos bastante extraños e inusuales pero antes de que alguien pueda decir más el cielo oscureció de arrepentimiento y ambos notaron que un destello dorado se formo apareciendo un dragón oriental verde de cuerpo alargado con escamas,ojos rojos sin pupila,2 cuernos de 3 puntas y un par de largos bigotes ligeros;Shen Long había sido invocado.

**Digan su deseo,les concederé 3 deseos:**Hablo Shen Long con voz neutra sin importarle saber si esos que lo invocaron eran buenos o malos solo mirando en el patio de la casa donde estaban las personas que ambos mestizos Saiyajin estaban buscando.

¡Finalmente!,¡Yo el gran Pilaf!,¡recuperare mi cuerpo original y gobernare este mundo!:Declaro Pilaf un enano de piel cían con orejas puntiagudas,usaba un gorro de rayas rojas y negras, una camisa amarilla con pantalón corto negro oscuro y zapatillas.

No lo se,amo Pilaf,la señora Bulma nos da buena comida:Comento Shu un perro de pelaje marrón claro con el hocico blanco,vestía un traje púrpura ninja que cubría todo su cuerpo hasta las orejas y una katana atada a su pecho y canino recibió un golpe en la cabeza por su ignorancia de parte de la tercera integrante de esa pandilla de criminales.

¡¿Estas loco?!,¡ella nos hizo sus sirvientes!:Objeto Mai una joven de 11 años (físicamente),tenia el cabello negro oscuro,vestía una chaqueta verde con una camiseta negra debajo,una falda corta tiene las rodillas color café y botas de caucho oscuras.

¡Oigan!,¿qué hacen con las Esferas del Dragón?:Llamo Goten aterrizando frente a ellos con una mirada severa asustando de golpe al trió pues no esperaban que llegara de visita justo hoy que tienen al alcance su deseo.

¡Nos vamos a revelar,hijo de Goku!,¡yo gobernare este mundo!:Declaro Pilaf antes de recibir un puñetazo en la cara terminando por estrellarse con una palmera del jardín a lo que Shu reacciono blandiendo su katana lanzando un tajo pero el Son lo bloqueo con su Báculo Sagrado impactando un codazo en su rostro tirándolo al suelo sin darse cuenta que Mai le apuntaba con su pistola.

¡Esto es por asustarnos aquella vez!:Grito Mai apretando el gatillo disparando varias balas pero Trunks aparecieron atrapándolas todas en sus manos dejándolas caer al suelo como si fueran simples semillas dejadas asustada a su novia.

Ahora lo recuerdo,mamá me contó que hace años ella junto con el señor Goku se enfrentaron a una banda de criminales fracasados y uno de ellos se llamaba Pilaf veo que fui un tono al confiar en ustedes:Gruño Trunks molesto avanzando con molestia hacia ella a lo cual Mai cayo de trasero retrocediendo con sus pies en la hierba temblando ante la mirada similar a Vegeta que el tenia.

¡Espera,Trunks!,se como castigarles correctamente:Dijo Goten acercándose a su amigo susurrándole algo en el odio que lo hizo abrir los ojos en asombro antes de sonreír maliciosamente ambos dirigiéndose al dragón eterno.

¡Shen Long!,¡revive al Kaio del norte y sus amigos!:Pidió Trunks recibiendo como respuesta que los ojos del dragón brillaran dando un sentido que su deseo había sido cumplido de forma exitosa y sin recibir cuenta en el más allá el mencionado estaba celebrando de alegría junto a su mono Burbujas y su grillo Gregory por finalmente habían vuelto a la vida.

¡Nooooo!,¡¿qué creen que están haciendo?!:Grito Pilaf levantándose dolorosamente corriendo lo más que podía intentando detenerlos antes de que terminen por usar todos los deseos ki invisible que lo empujo cayendo rodando por el suelo cuando intento darles un golpe.

¡Deseo que Pan reciba un juego de luz!:Deseo Goten así en la residencia de su hermano apareció un disco con botones de colores que se iluminaban al tocarlos lo cual emociono mucho a su sobrina mientras que el ultimo sentido de cordura en Pilaf se rompió quien lleno de ira miro al hijo de quien le causo tantos problemas enfureciéndose por el hecho de que frustro sus planes.

¡Son Goten!,¡tu y Shen Long váyanse a otro mundo!:Deseo Pilaf gritando con todas sus fuerzas antes de darse cuenta de su error el dragón eterno brillo con todo su cuerpo cubierto por una luz dorada antes de envolverse alrededor del Son así ambos desaparecieron en un destello sin dejar rastro alguno de donde habían ido con el deseo finalmente cumplido.

* * *

**(Ciudad República)**

La República Unida de Naciones:un gran estado soberano construido por el Avatar Aang y el Señor del Fuego Zuko para traer la para traer la paz después de terminar las Guerras de los Cien Años y un hogar donde los Maestros y No-maestros vivían por igual ,en la capital de esta enorme nación del cielo cayo una luz dorada que choco en la bahía antes de elevarse en el aire dividiéndose en 7 orbes de luz que se dispersaron por todo el mundo dejando en la ciudad a quien termino por error en ese lugar para empezar.

Genial,¿ahora como encontrare las Esferas del Dragón?:Dijo Goten con un suspiro decidiendo caminar por la calle quedando bastante impresionado del estilo culto tradicional de los edificios tanto bajos como altos,los automóviles eran bastante antiguos con el logo en forma de mitad engranaje en lugar de una doble C de la corporación cápsula,la gente vestía trajes formales o vestidos en el caso de las mujeres y no había señal alguna de televisión,computadoras,celular o cualquier dispositivo de tecnología que existe en su mundo.

**_¡Estas son las últimas noticias de Ciudad República!,el movimiento Igualitario liderado por Amon avanza con más protestantes demandando que el Consejo de la ciudad renuncie a su poder sobre los No maestros,en otras noticias el torneo de Pro-Control es un solo mes de inicio y muchos fanáticos de este increíble deporte esperanzas ansiosos si los Hurones de Fuego llegan hasta la final._**

¿Ciudad República ?,¿Igualitarios ?,¿Pro-Control ?,ya no estoy en casa:Supuso Goten escuchando una radio de un local antes de continuar con su camino hasta llegar a un parque en donde tendrá hambre al instante,sin perder tiempo busco entre los arboles recolectando un total de 10 manzanas para luego colocarse en un lago cercano cazando con gran habilidad un total de 4 peces calentándolos con una ligera ráfaga de ki disponible en una esquina hasta que de los arbustos salio una persona que se acerco a el amigablemente.

¡Saludos amigo!,veo que eres nuevo por la ciudad, ¿no tienes algo de comida?:Pregunto Gommu un vagabundo de cabello gris con barba puntiaguda y 2 mechones de bigote,vestía un traje viejo color madera claro debajo de una chaqueta marrón,un pantalón gris con botas e diferente hijo e Goku lo miro con simpatía no sintiendo ninguna mala intención le ofreció la mitad de su comida recolectada.

Claro,tu eres un ciudadano,¿sabes en qué continente estoy?:Pregunto Goten comiendo y hablando con la boca llena mientras que su nuevo amigo disfruto con gran deleite los peces cocinados con el ki.

Estas en el Reino Tierra,junto con la Nación del Fuego,los Nomadas Aire y las Tribus Agua del norte y sur se conocen como las 4 Naciones,puedo notar por tu ropa que no eres de por aquí,¿eh?,tienes estilo y eres simpático,¡soy Gommu!:Presento Gommu estrechando su mano en un saludo amistoso que el mitad Saiyajin acepto con gusto simpatizando con el pero fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte silbato.

¡Oigan!,¡esta prohibido pescar en el rió!:Demando un Oficial pero tanto Goten como Gommu se habían fugado antes de poder atraparlos más que el niño carga en su espalda al vagabundo corriendo a velocidades inhumanas con una cara de asombro confusión al oficial este sobándose la cabeza con el garrote en su mano preguntándose que acababa de pasar.

* * *

**(Zona central)**

¡Eso fue lo más asombroso y divertido que hice en mi vida!:Jadeo Gommu recuperando el aliento luego de experimentar una velocidad jamas vivida al haber dejado que el joven Son lo ayudara a escapar de la ley,estaban en una calle donde estaban seguros no los encontrarían fácilmente a ambos descansar un momento en caso de que los siguieran.

¿Donde vives exactamente?:Pregunto Goten antes percatarse que habían 4 sujetos llegando al callejón sintiendo una presencia maligna en ellos,Gommu lo sujeto del brazo para luego ambos esconderse dentro de un contenedor de basura a escuchar mientras aquellos sujetos de expresión villana miraron a todos lados antes de comenzar a hablar de sus negocios.

Muy bien,Viper,Sucio Shin,Ping Dos Dedos,me acaban de informar que nuestros hombres han capturado a la criatura,muy pronto pondremos en marcha el plan para infiltrarnos en la Isla del Templo del Aire:Informo Zolt el Relámpago,un hombre de cabello gris canoso peinado,vestía un traje elegante rojo con una chaqueta de color rojo carmesí con los hombros adornados en amarillo y zapatos de cuero marrones.

Eso es perfecto,el Concejal Tenzin esta muy concentrado en revivir la cultura de su padre el Avatar Aang,no notara que el nuevo maestro aire es en realidad uno de los nuestros,luego procedemos con la fase 2:Continuo Viper un hombre de piel moreno,cabello negro con una barbilla,vestía una camisa blanca con un traje gris abierto,pantalón gris con zapatos de color café y unas medias blancas y ademas de un sombrero de copa con punta.

Capturada su familia lo obligaremos a hacer todo lo queramos:Dijo Shin con una sonrisa maliciosa,era un hombre de piel bronceada,cabello castaño peinado con una barbilla puntiaguda,vestía una camiseta blanca con una chaqueta azul marino,pantalón azul oscuro y botas de cuero blanco.

Las leyes que se impondrán a nuestro favor,ni la Jefa Beifong podrán tocarnos mientras tengamos rehenes a esos niños,lograremos destruir a los Agni Kai y esos Monzones Rojos de una vez por todas:Afirmo Ping un hombre de piel pálida,cabello corto negro con un fleco ondulado y un ligero bigote grueso,usaba una camisa negra con una bufanda roja suelta,pantalón oscuro y zapatos del mismo color.

¡Muy pronto la triple amenaza gobernara Ciudad República!:Declaro Zolt con una carcajada macabra que sus colegas también soltaron riéndose mientras que en los contenedores tanto Goten como Gommu tienen caras de espanto al escuchar lo que planeaban,la Triple Amenaza abandono el lugar subiendo a su Satomovil desapareciendo de la vista lo suficiente para que ellos salieran de su escondite.

Esos sujetos,¿los conoces?,¿quienes son?:Pregunto Goten extrañado al ver por primera vez la cara de miedo y pánico en el vagabundo quien parecía no preocuparse por nada de la vida pero ahora su expresión decía lo contrario.

¡Ese era Zolt el Relámpago!,¡el Líder de la Triple Amenaza¡,¡una de las triadas criminales mas peligrosas junto a los Monzones Rojos y los Agni Kai!,esto no es nada bueno,planean apoderarse de ciudad república:Dijo Gommu revolcando su cabello con nerviosismo mientras que el Son analizando la información que le dio se estaba preparando para intervenir si la ciudad dependía de el.

Entonces debemos detenerlos,no pienso permitir que continúen lastimando a gente inocente,debes confiar en mi cuando te digo que soy capaz de enfrentarme a ellos por mi cuenta,solo dime algo,¿sabes adonde van?:Pidió Goten recibiendo a cambio una expresión de incredulidad en su nuevo amigo quien no podía creer que un niño realmente tuviera el valor o ignorancia de querer enfrentarse a esos criminales.

* * *

**(Ciudad República:Muelles)**

Estos son los lugares donde mas dinero esconden:Indico Gommu mientras ambos se escondían detrás de unos cajones de madera observando la bodega donde justo vieron el Satomovil de la Triple Amenaza llegar con los tres mas importante siendo recibidos por hombres con trajes de colores según su elemento quienes abrieron la puerta permitiendo pasar a sus jefes.

Siento una presencia muy poderosa ahí dentro:Murmuro Goten percantandose de una energía extraña que jamás en su vida había sentido durante su entrenamiento con Piccoro sobre las capacidades del Ki.

Entonces,¿como vas a entrar sin que te vean?:Pregunto Gommu girando la cabeza para mirarlo encontrando nada mas que un lugar vacio comenzando a buscar a todas las direcciones hasta darse cuenta que el niño estaba caminando directamente hacia la entrada lo cual llamo la atencion de los guardias.

¿Acaso te perdiste mocoso o quieres una paliza?:Pregunto un Gangster Maestro Fuego de la Triple-Amenaza con un tono burlón cerrando su puño para crear una flama sobre este de forma amenazante pero para su sorpresa el Son solo sonrió antes de sujetar al tipo del brazo arrojando al oponente sobre el aire cayendo sobre unas cajas.

¡Maldito enano!,¡toma esto!:Grito el Gangster Maestro Tierra dando un pisotón con su pie derecho elevando del suelo un fragmento de piedra moviendo su brazo hacia adelante arrojando la roca contra su objetivo el cual con la fuerza de su puño la hizo pedazos dejando con la boca abierta al guardia y Gommu quien observaba todo desde su escondite.

Seria mejor que te largues de aquí,¿esta bien?:Sugirió Goten con un tono directo pero en cambio el criminal presionó con fuerza el boton de la pared sonando una alarma al instante que la gran puerta del edificio se elevó abriéndose dejando salir a una docena de secuaces de cada diferente estilo de elemento.

Bueno,¿que tenemos aquí?,un niño causando problemas:Comento Zolt con una mirada dura al quienes vigilaban la puerta notando que el primero estaba noqueado y el segundo tembló ante su enojo.

La Triple-Amenaza,¡he venido de detener sus planes!:Declaro Goten apuntandolos con un dedo mostrando una mirada seria pero a cambio los criminales en frente suyo simplemente estallaron a carcajadas divertidos de que un niño tuviera el valor o la estupidez de atreverse a interferir con sus planes.

Esto debe ser una broma infantil,¿verdad?,tu no sabes con quienes te estas metiendo niño,sera mejor que te largues o te daremos una lección sobre no m olestar a los mayores:Amenazó Viper con una sonrisa arrogante pero en cambio el Son sonrio ante su confianza tronando sus puños en señal de que no se iba a ningún lado,el ambiente quedo en silencio mientras la Triple-Amenaza rodeo la intruso cada quien poniéndose en posición de lucha.

¡Mejor refrescate un poco!:Grito Shin moviendo sus brazos elevando una porcion de agua del muelle la cual floto stirandoze a su alrededor en forma de látigo arrojando un azote a Goten quien simplemente se inclino de lado dejando pasar el ataque de su enemigo para luego de un salto impulsarze contra el dando una patada en la cara haciéndolo chocar con una pared.

¡Te tengo!:Grito Ping arrojando de su puño un misil de fuego pero para asombro de todos el Son lo desvió con su mano destruyendo el Satomovil de su líder quien apretó los dientes con ira y disgusto,los demás de inmediato saltaron a atacar al intruso pero este se esfumó de la vista mientras sin saberlo recibieron golpes instantaneoscayendo inconscientes al suelo.

Se los advierto,ustedes no pueden igualar mi poder:Dijo Goten bostezando aburrido mientras Zolt se reagrupo con Viper,Shin y Ping todos ellos mirando con odio al niño que se atrevió a humillarlos de esa manera derrotando con una ridícula facilidad a todos sus secuaces sin mencionar que iba a arruinar sus planes si no actuaban rápido.

¡Te voy a quemar vivo por esto gusano!:Declaro Zolt disparando de sus puños una rafaga de bolas de fuego contra el Son quien simplemente las esquivo con sus reflejos y con una mano frenar una de ellas devolviendola por donde vino haciendo que el Lider de la Triple-Amenaza se cubriera con sus brazos resistiendo el ataque.

¡Caiste en nuestra trampa!:Gritaron Viper y Shin haciendo movimientos con sus brazos a lo cual Goten se dio cuenta que debajo de sus pies habia una rejilla de drenaje por donde el agua salio cubriendo todo su cuerpo en una burbuja mientras que Zolt y Ping con sus brazos reunian electricidad en sus manos.

¡Oh,no!,¡¿como puedo ayudarlo si no tengo poderes?!:Pensó Gommu comenzando a preocuparse mientras Zolt y Ping lanzaron una gran descarga electrica sobre la burbuja causando que Goten se sacudiera violentamente con un grito ahogado antes de dejar de moverse a lo cual los Maestros Agua rompieron la burbuja dejándolo caer contra el suelo.

¡¿Quien se ríe ahora?!,¡ja,ja,ja,ja!:Dijo Ping de forma burlona mientras todos caminaron al cuerpo inerte del niño pero antes de dar un paso mas una pila de tubos callo en dirección a ellos haciéndolos salir corriendo terminando acorralados en el muelle sin mas opción ellos se subieron a una lancha conduciendo sobre el agua lejos de ahí.

¡Eso salio mejor de lo esperado!:Rio Gommu con una sonrisa burlona mientras iba corriendo hacia el cuerpo inmovil de su amigo notando que los tubos que cayeron a su alrededor no pudieron pasarle por encima por lo cual algunos estaban partidos.

Este día se esta lleno de ratas,fuiste muy listo en asustar a mis colegas con ese truco pero se una distracción cuando la veo,¿crees que me derrotaran?:Comento Zolt caminando hacia el con una mirada molesta mientras Gommu no se movió de su lugar dispuesto a proteger a su amigo pero para sorpresa de ambos el joven hibrido Saiyajin se puso de pie reaccionando.

Atacar a un enemigo por la espalda es de cobardes,eso si me dolió y no te imaginas lo molesto contigo por esa jugada sucia,¡esto termina ahora!:Grito Goten impactando un codazo en la barriga de Zolt quien solo escupió saliva antes de sentir varios puñetazos en su cara terminando todo con una patada en la costilla que lo mando a chocar contra un poste de luz.

¡Goten!,¡me alegro de que estés bien!:Exclamó Gommu dándole un fuerte abrazo que el Son correspondió con una sonrisa agradecido por la ayuda que su amigo vagabundo le dio cuando lo dejaron inconsciente,luego cortando el abrazo camino hasta dentro de la bodega para alli encontrar una jaula para mascotas con algo muy curioso adentro.

¡Gommu!,¿sabes que tipo de animal es este?:Pregunto Goten saliendo de la bodega a lo cual Gommu se quedo sorprendido cuando lo vio sujetando en sus brazos a una criatura con el cuerpo de una tortuga,su cabeza y patas eran las de un león,sus pies tenían garras,ojos blancos con una pupila borrosa como si tuviera una catarata ademas de pelaje en la cabeza de hojas y raíces.

¡Nunca creí ver algo así en mi vida!,¡un León Tortuga!,son las criaturas mas antiguas y casi extintas de nuestro mundo,solo verla es un gran honor!:Exclamó Gommu muy emocionado mientras la pequeña cría movio los ojos hacia ellos algo confundido de su entorno.

La Triple-Amenaza sabia algo de el que nosotros no,querían usarlo para algo terrible pero me es difícil creer que algo tan pequeño y inocente sea peligroso:Comento Goten con una ceja alzada moviendo cuidadosamente al León Tortuga quien lo miraba de la misma forma como si pudiera leer su interior.

Creo que deberíamos irnos antes de que vuelvan:Sugirió Gommu notando que todos los demas comenzaron a despertarse a lo cual ambos salieron corriendo queriendo evitar que atraparan a la cria que ahora tenían en sus manos.

* * *

**(Hotel Viejo)**

Podemos pasar la noche aquí,no es como si usaran este lugar:Dijo Gommu entrando por la ventana de un edificio de 6 pisos que tenia las puertas y demas ventanas cerradas con tablas de madera,ambos terminaron en un cuarto lleno de polvo con las paredes agrietadas pero con un par de 2 camas con colchones viejos.

No parecen que nos hayan seguido,mañana debo ir a explorar la ciudad,buscare un lugar donde este pequeño amigo este seguro lejos del alcance de la Triple-Amenaza:Juro Goten acariciando la cabeza del Leon Tortuga con su dedo recibiendo un suave ronroneo del animal mientras comenzaba a dormirse.

La Isla del Templo del Aire,ahí viven Tenzin y su familia los últimos Maestros Aire,su cultura también incluye la protección de animales en peligro de extinción,estará a salvo con ellos:Comento Gommu recordando las historias que habia escuchado de pequeño sobre los nómadas del aire que usaban su poder con sabiduría y dar proteccion a los inocentes.

La Triple-Amenaza hablo usar al Leon Tortuga contra Tenzin,¿significa que su objetivo eran los Maestros Aire?,hay algo aquí que no tiene sentido y es el cómo planeaban usarlo a el para lograrlo:Dijo Goten sintiendo que le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar en una solución al problema en el que se habían metido.

Mañana podrás llevarlo,ya esta anocheciendo:Bostezo Gommu algo cansado quedándose al instante dormido roncando como tambor lo cual dibujo una sonrisa en el hibrido Saiyajin quien acomodo al Leon Tortuga cerca de su almohada para acto seguido comenzar a dormir cerrando los ojos sin notar que la infantil criatura avanzo lentamente hacia el colocando dos de sus garras en su frente emitiendo un ligero brillo de luz para luego hacer lo mismo con su pecho izquierdo antes de esconderse en su caparazón a dormir.

* * *

**(Ciudad Republica:Parqué)**

Esa es la Isla del Templo del Aire,como podrás ver esta bastante lejos de tierra por seguridad,buscar a un marinero que nos de un viaje de ida seria muy complicado y costoso también:Indicó Gommu con un poco de frustración señalando en el mapa la isla ubicada a varios kilómetros de distancia sin notar la sonrisa de su amigo quien conocía la técnica de vuelo.

Oye,Gommu,¿quien es el hombre calvo de la gran estatua?:Pregunto Goten señalando a la foto de una enorme estatua de un joven con una flecha marcada en su cabeza usando túnicas tradicionales y sujetando un baston recordando haberla visto cuando ambos se metieron a los muelles a rescatar al León Tortuga.

El es el Avatar Aang,un Maestro de los 4 Elementos,junto al Señor del Fuego Zuko fundaron la Republica Unida de Naciones para que los Maestros y No Maestros vivan en paz y armonía:Relato Gommu con orgullo mientras el Son escucho con atencion como solo dos hombres lograron crear algo tan grande lleno de gente.

Seguro el Avatar debe ser alguien muy fuerte,¿que un Avatar?:Preguntó Goten colocando ambas manos detrás de su cabeza haciendo que el hombre cayera para atras de espaldas al suelo con los pies arriba ante la ignorancia del niño.

El Avatar domina los 4 elementos y el protector de todos nosotros,cuando muere su espíritu reencarna en un bebe nacido el mismo día de su muerte y ese niño es elegido como el siguiente avatar según el orden de las 4 Naciones:las Tribus Agua,el Reinó Tierra,la Nación del Fuego y la Nación del Aire,también habla con los Espíritus:Explicó Gommu haciendo que su joven amigo se quedará pensativo un momento pero ambos notaron a una joven que montaba a un Perro-Oso Polar de color blanco corriendo por el sendero del parqué hasta chocar con ellos terminando con el animal lamiendo la cara del Son quien soltó carcajadas divertido por la muestra de afecto.

¡Ja,ja,ja!,¡ya me haces cosquillas!:Suplicó Goten mientras el Perro-Oso Polar continuaba bañando con su lengua cariñosamente con un tono ligero pero su expresión cambió cuando de repente sintió un extraño y enorme poder proviniendo de aquella muchacha dibujando una sonrisa de emoción en su rostro ya que a diferencia de la mayoría en esta ciudad ella tenia una presencia elevada.

¡Naga!,¡no puedes aplastar a otras personas!:Regaño Korra una chica de piel morena,ojos de color azul claro,cabello negro atado en una cola con un par de coletas al costado de su cara,vestía una camiseta sin mangas color celeste,pantalón marrón con una prenda de piel atada alrededor de su cintura y botas de nieve color marrón.

Parece que tienes un don con los animales:Comentó Gommu observando como el Perro-Oso Polar se volteo de espalda haciendo caer a su jinete al recibir cosquillas en su cuello por parte del niño quien sonrio amable dando una caricia a su cabeza.

Hola,me llamo Son Goten,¿tu eres nueva por aquí?:Pregunto Goten con un tono suave formal llamando la atención de la chica quién lo miro con sorpresa al ver su cabello puntiagudo y con ojos oscuros como la noche una característica que no existía en ninguna persona.

Soy Korra de la Tribu Agua,lamento que Naga se tirara encima de ustedes,me soprende como lograste hacer que se detenga asi de fácil,¿de donde vienes?:Pregunto Korra algo asombrada de ver a su amiga y compañera animal dejarse llevar por las cosquillas de un desconocido.

Soy nuevo en éste lugar,acabo de llegar a la ciudad y quería saber si no te molesta ayudarme quisiera saber en donde puedo encontrar un barco para ir a la Isla del Templo del Aire:Respondió Goten llamando completamente la atención de la Maestro Agua quien lo miro con sorpresa y algo de ironía.

Justo me dirigía para allá,¿que buscas con los Maestros Aire?:Pregunto Korra con algo de curiosidad a lo cual en el hombro derecho del niño trepo el León Tortuga con una mirada de confusión al ver a otra persona.

Este León Tortuga estaba en manos de una banda criminal,nos preguntábamos si en la Isla del Templo del Aire podrían protegerlo por que según se sabe su especie esta casi al borde de la extinción:Intervino Gommu apareciendo entre los dos causándoles un gran susto mientras el solo sonrió comiendo algunos peces que la chica tenia ya cocinados.

¿Que tipo de especie es tu amiga?,jamas vi uno igual:Admitió Goten queriendo sacar el ambiente tenso que se formo cuando se asustaron al no ver que estaba justo detras de ellos recibiendo un suave sonido del animal esta quedandose acostada a un lado del rio.

Naga,es un Perro-Oso Polar de la Tribu Agua del Sur,es la mas rápida en carrera y una gran rastreadora cuando hay una situación de busqueda,es mi mejor amiga:Presento Korra captando la atencion del niño quien recordó al Perro-Oso Polar cuando iban escapando acariciando su cabeza con suavidad a lo cual ella solo le fue lamiendo la cara contenta.

Ja,ja,ja,ya basta me haces cosquillas,es un gustó conocerte,Naga,este pequeño es un Leon-Tortuga y debemos llevarlo cuanto antes a la a la Isla del templo del aire,¿nos vas a ayudar?:Hablo Goten señalando su hombro mientras Naga respondió lamiendo su cara otra vez haciéndolo reir a carcajadas a lo que Korra asintió con una sonrisa ligera muy conmovida por la escena entre ambos.

Es posible,puedo llevarte hasta Tenzin pero me perdí en esta ciudad:Admitió Korra con una sonrisa nerviosa a lo cual ambos se miraron con una sonrisa mientras que el Son saco envuelto el mapa de la ciudad.

Hagamos un trato,te doy el mapa y tu nos llevas con Tenzin,¿que opinas?:Propuso Goten con una mirada alegre ganandose una sonrisa de parte de la Maestra Agua esta dándole la mano sellando el trato pero el sonido silbante llamo la atencion de los tres volteando a ver que desde un puente a un oficial que les gritaba por haber pescado en propiedad privada.

Yo me encargo,miren y aprendan:Avisó Gommu recogiendo una piedra grande del río apuntando al oficial que corría hacia ellos arrojando la piedra la cual cayo sobre su casco haciendolo caer hacia atras inconciente dándoles ambos la oportunidad de salir corriendo mientras aun estaba tirado en el suelo.

* * *

**(Ciudad Republica:Districto Comercial)**

Si continuamos por esa ruta llegaremos hoy por la tarde a la isla,aunque yo tendré que buscar un nuevo arbol para vivir ya que no me van a dejar volver a la plaza nunca mas:Informo Gommu suspirando con desánimo por haber perdido uno de sus lugares favoritos en la gran ciudad aunque no lamentaba haberlo hecho por un amigo.

En lugar de estar durmiendo en ese arbusto a la interperie,¿no podrías buscar un trabajo para tener una mejor casa?,crei que todos en la ciudad podían vivir bien con algo que hacer:Cuestiono Korra ganando una mirada fulminante del hibrido Saiyajin por ese comentario sin tacto pero en cambio el vagabundo se echo a reír con gracia.

Goten,Korra,soy un vagabundo,alguna vez trabaje como telégrafo pero esos días quedaron atrás,decidí tener una vida mas libre lejos de las responsabilidades y los injustos trabajos que no te pagan suficiente,vivo ahí abajo:Indico Gommu señalando la tapa de las alcantarillas recibiendo una mirada de preocupación por parte de su nuevo amigo infantil quien no parecía conforme con la vida que el tenia.

Gommu,¿realmente eres feliz así?,alguien tan honesto como tu no debería dormir en el frió de los arbustos o la sucia cloaca,simplemente no esta bien,no entiendo como esta ciudad deja que personas como tu sufran:Objeto Goten con una mirada triste negándose a creer que el mundo estaba tan mal o sintiendo molestia de que el aun tenia hogar mientras otros viven en la calle.

No todo en la vida es fácil,solo aceptando lo que te toca puedes vivir,eres un niño muy generoso,cada vez que pregunto por comida ne ignoran pero tu eres especial,me alegro de tener un amigo:Confeso Gommu con una sonrisa sorprendiéndose cuando el niño le dio un fuerte abrazo a lo cual correspondiendo el gesto le acaricio la cabeza para tranquilizar su tristeza.

Voy a visitarte cada día,mientras busco mi lugar aquí,ayudare a las personas que no tienen nada que comer y les dare un nuevo hogar lejos de un lugar que los echa a la calle,lo prometo:Juro Goten con una mirada llena de determinaciones recibiendo una sonrisa del vagabundo quien se encuentra a la tapa pero antes echo otro visto al Son.

Confio en ti,no se como pero se que eres especial de algun modo,me alegro de haberte conocido pero debo irme antes de que la policia me arreste por lo ocurrido,Son Goten,Korra,¡bienvenidos a Ciudad República!:Declaro Gommu lanzando la tapa al para un salto entrar en las tuberías cayendo la tapa justo después cerrando la entrada a su hogar mientras que el híbrido Saiyajin sonrió antes de continuar su camino aunque se detuvieron al ver a 3 hombres con caras malas dirigirse a un local atendido por ancianos.

Bien,hora de pagar a Zolt:Dijo Gangster Maestro Fuego prendiendo una llama en su palma de forma amenazante mientras sus compañeros detras de el se rieron con maliciam

No tengo todo el dinero necesario:Dijo el Anciano a lo que el Gangster Maestro Tierra de verde hizo que el suelo se elevara rompiendo una reliquia ganando expresiones de angustia en los vendedores y una expresión de enojo en Korra y Goten quienes caminaron hacía ellos con confianza en sus habilidades.

Entonces vamos a tener que destruir el lugar:Dijo Viper formando un latigo de agua con sus manos,pero una piedra salio en direccion al lider recibiendo duramente el impacto.

¡Oigan!,no me gusta que abusen a otros!:Declaro Goten con seriedad a lo que los otros se acercaron riendose hasta que el Maestro Agua abrió los ojos con sorpresa recordando claramente al niño de la noche anterior.

Ya lo escucharon,¡váyanse ahora o se las van ver con nosotros!:Apoyo Korra con una sonrisa confiada y al mismo tiempo impresionada del valor que tenia el niño para desafiar a criminales peligrosos.

¡Yo me hare cargo de ti!:Dijo el Gangster Maestro Tierra elevando trozos de tierra arrojandolos contra el Son quien los esquivo con facilidad antes desaparecer y reaparecer frente suyo impactándole un puñetazo en el estomago dejando al criminal sin aire cayendo desmayado.

¡Mocoso!,¡te daré tu merecido!:Grito el Gangster Maestro Fuego disparando de su puño una rafaga de fuego pero Goten la desvio con su mano hacia un auto lo que causo una explosion destruyendo el vehículo para sorpresa de los dueños del local y los matones quienes apenas se dieron cuenta de que el niño estaba detras de la Triple-Amenaza con los brazos cruzados.

¡Te tengo,maldito!,¡vas a pagar por lo de anoche!:Grito Viper formando un latigo de agua en su brazo para azotar al niño pero el Saiyajin inclino su cuerpo de lado esquivando cada intento de latigazo sin problemas dejando a los dueños sorprendidos.

Es mi turno,¡metanse con alguien de su tamaño!:Declaro Korra dando un fuerte pisoton con su pie derecho lo cual eevo un pedazo de tierrany calle debajo del Gangster Maestro Tierra haciendo que este se golpeara la cabeza con un cartel cayenso inconsiente para luego dar media vuelta inclinando su cuerpo hacia un lado logrando evadir un proyectil de fuego que le dispararon desde atras.

¡Atacar por la espalda es de cobardes!:Grito Goten molesto por ese ataque a traicion extendiendo hacia adelante su mano pero en lugar de una onda ki salio una rafaga de aire que mando a los tres a chocar contra la pared de un edificio causando que la Maestra Agua y los presentes mirarán incrédulos lo ocurrido.

El...hizo...¿aire control?:Dijo el Dueño con la boca abierta igual que su esposa ambos sin palabras,ya que solo habia 4 maestros aire en todo el mundo viviendo en la isla cerca de la ciudad.

Eso no me lo esperaba:Murmuro Goten extrañado moviendo su mano un poco para averiguar por que no salio una onda de ki sin darse cuenta que Viper y sus Gangster comenzaron a escapar asustados de lo que podía hacer el niño pero una ola de agua le cayo encima para luego congelarse atrapandose en hielo siendo Korra la causante de ello.

¡¿Como hiciste eso?!,¡Tenzin y su familia son los únicos en dominar el Aire Control!,¿acaso eres pariente lejano de Aang?,espera un momento,¿esa era la razon de querer ir a la isla?:Indago Korra con muchas preguntas sacudiendo al niño de sus hombros quien comenzó a sentirse un poco mareado por su brusco agarré.

Korra,¿que no son ellos los que escapan?:Señalo Goten apuntando al hielo derretido haciendo que ella dejara de sacudirlo por respuestas mirando la escena pero el sonido de un motor atrajo la atencion de ambos dandose cuenta de que ellos escapaban en el Satomovil habiendo aprovechado la distracción.

¡Oh,no!,¡no lo haran!:Grito Korra usando tierra control para que una piedra se levantara debajo del vehiculo haciendolo evelarse y caer en de costado mientras sus pasajeros salieron rodando medio adoloridos.

¡Ese era mi vehiculo favorito,desgraciada!:Grito Viper usando su latigo de agua pero el Avatar sujeto su ataque entre sus manos antes de congelar el agua para luego lanzar de su puño una ligera rafaga de fuego mandandolo a chocar con una vidriera.

¡Toma esto!:Gritaron los Gangster de Tierra y Fuego elevando varios fracmentos de tierra arrojando cada uno con llamaradas de fuego hacia la Maestra Agua quien con un pisoton levanto un muro logrando protegerse para luego elevar varios trozos de tierra a su alrededor arrojándoselos a ambos con patadas en el aire derribando a ambos por completo.

Oh,creo que no lo vi venir,parece que estamos en problemas:Gimio Goten unas alarmas comenzaron a sonar y un dirigible de metal oscuro con una insignia dorada se asomo sobre ellos bajando personas con armadura y cables que salias de sus espaldas hasta sus muñecas es aterrizaron balanceandose de los cables metalicos.

Son Maestros Metal y la policia de Ciudad Republica:Dijo Korra con emocion y sus los ojos brillando nerviosa hasta que uno de ellos se acerco a lo cuál Goten teniendo un mal presentimiento fue iniciando una retirada pero un cable de metal se enrollo en su brazo derecho siendo este arrojado por el oficial al mando.

Soy el Capitan Saikhan,ustedes estan bajo aresto:Declaro el Oficial Saikhan sujetando la muñeca de Korra mientras los demas Policias Metal revisaban y arestaban a los criminales.

¡¿Por que?!,¡atrapamos a los malos!:Dijo Korra indignada y el oficial alzando una ceja señalo los daños al vehiculo en llamas y la calle rota por usar tierra control y otros daños a propiedad.

No queria hacer esto...¡ha!**:**Grito Goten expulsando una rafaga de aire logrando derribar a los oficiales y salir corriendo desprendiendo una rafaga de aire,Korra logro cubrir sus ojos y escapo montada en Naga alejandose de ellos mientras los Policías Metal se recuperaron del golpe comenzando a perseguirlos.

¡A todas las unidades!,¡tenemos 2 fugitivos!,¡una Maestra Agua montada en un Perro-Oso Polar esta escapando y al parecer la acompaña un niño de ojos oscuros que es un maestro aire!,¡ambos van por el oeste!:Informo Saikhan con el radio policial quedando pasmado con su ultima declaracion,¡un maestro aire!,tenian que atraparlo cuanto antes.

* * *

**(Ciudad Republica:Calles)**

¡Esto se ve mal!:Grito Goten esquivando con facilidad cada auto que podia chocar contra el en la calle siguiendo a Korra y Naga mientras las patrullas policiales le seguian los talones,decidiendo cambiar de ruta salto hasta un callejón por donde 3 Policial Metal lo siguieron arrojando sus cables metálicos en un intento de retenerlo pero el los esquivo con facilidad.

No hagas esto mas difícil para ti niño,solo rindete:Ordeno Saikhan corriendo hacia el niño en un intento por agarrar su brazo,Goten saco su báculo acertando un golpe en la cabeza del casco metálico aturdiendo sus sentidos al sentir las ondas sonoras permitiendo que su objetivo le diera otro golpe con su baston en los pies haciendolo caer de espaldas pero el Policia Metal reacciono de inmediato apoyándose sobre sus manos dando una vuelta hacia atras.

Lo siento pero no pienso ir a prisión por un crimen que no cometí:Respondió Goten con una sonrisa esquivando los golpes a mano limpia de Saikhan quien estaba empezando a frustrarse con la forma en que un solo niño estaba poniéndolo en aprietos al no poder arrestarlo a lo cual opto por acercarse lo suficiente para luego de sus muñecas disparar cables que enrrollaron los brazos del Son ambos empezando a hacer fuerza para dominar al otro.

¡Dejalo en paz!:Grito Korra llegando con Naga quien derribo al oficial con su pata al tiempo que su jinete tomo de la mano permitiendo que ambos pudieran escapar de ahi pero desde el aire un dirigible de la Policía Metal les estaba pisando los talones arrojando cables para atrapar a los sospechosos.

¡Ah,esto ya me hizo enojar!:Grito Goten poniéndose de pie sobre el lomo del Perro-Oso Polar disparando de sus dedos balas de ki cortando los cables que lograban acercarse lo suficiente a ellos mientras llegaron a un puente sobre un canal de agua que podia llevarlos de paso al muelle en dirección a un bote.

¡Vamos a lograrlo!,¡ya casi llegamos!:Avisó Korra sonriendo aliviada pero su sonrisa desaparecio cuando otro dirigible los interceptó del frente acorralando a ambos arrojando cables metalicos que se enrrollaron atrapando hasta a Naga esta gruñendo con molesta al sentir su hocico envuelto por el cable.

¡¿Que hice?!...yo no queria,¡me entrego!:Grito Goten alzando las manos,en cuanto dijo eso varios cables lo ataron de pies y brazos siendo escoltado a una furgoneta a la estacion de policia.

* * *

**(Ciudad Republica:Estacion de Policia)**

Goten y Korra estaban esposados en la mesa de una sala de metal esperando a ver que les ocurriria por causar desorden,la puerta de deslizo abriendose y entrando una mujer de 50 años,ojos verdes,usaba una armadura de metal y la insignia en su pecho izquierdo:era Lin Beifong

Estan es serios problemas,destruccion a propiedad de la ciudad,atacar a mis oficiales,resistirse al aresto,denme una razon para no encerrarlos en la carcel y tirar la llave al inodoro:Amenazo Lin con tono serio mientras ambos la miraron indignados por esa acusación pues ellos habían ayudado a esos ancianos inocentes.

¡Iban a robarles a esos señores!,¡no iba a permitir que les hicieran daño!,¡ademas de que no había ningún Policía Metal para ayudarlos nosotros debíamos ser quienes ayuden al indefenso!:Exclamo Goten sin miedo a decir lo que habia pasado en ese lugar mirando con una expresión seria a la Jefa de Policia.

¡No pueden hacer de vigilantes en una ciudad con reglas!,¡incluso si defendieron a esos civiles causaron graves daños a los edificios cercanos y propiedad de la ciudad por hacerse héroes :Cuestino Lin cruzandose de brazos a lo que Goten no supo que responder cruzando los brazos con una mirada irritada.

¡Yo soy el Avatar!,defender a los inocentes y detener rufianes es mi trabajo!:Declaro Korra con firmeza mirando con molestia a la jefa de policia mientras su nuevo amigo le dio una mirada de asombró recordando las historias que Gommu le contó anoche sobre el poderoso Maestro de los 4 Elementos que traía balance al mundo.

Tal vez tu titulo de Avatar sorprenda a muchos pero a mi no,estos tiempos son diferentes a los de tus vidas pasadas,ahora debes actuar segun la ley o ir a la cárcel por rebeldía:Dijo Lin sin caer en su treta de usar el titulo para liberarse haciendo que ambas se mirarán con chispas saliendo de sus ojos.

¿Quien es usted para decir eso?,¡quiero hablar con el jefe de policia!:Exigió Korra tratando de no prender fuego a sus manos desde donde estaba por atreverse a faltarle el respeto a sus antecesores.

Soy la Jefa de Policia Beifong y tengo suficiente evidencia para darles 10 años de prisión por alterar el orden así que cuida tu tono cuando te diriges a mi,¿quedo claro,Avatar?:Declaro Lin sin rodeos dejando sorprendida al Avatar y al Saiyajin al sentir una atmósfera amenazante en el ambiente con el hielo que ella tenia en su voz.

¿Beifong?,¡¿como Toph Beifong?!,¡ella y Aang eran amigos!:Dijo Korra con asombró mientras que Goten miro a la Jefa de Policía confundido sin entender porqué le estaba dando una mirada amenazante a la Maestra Agua.

¡Esa es historia antigua!,¡no tiene nada que ver contigo y tus actos bandalos sobre la ley!,ahora ustedes dos van a cooperar y nos diran quienes eran los Gangster de la Triple-Amenaza:Grito Lin perdiendo la poca paciensia que tenia sobre ese monton de niños que arrestaron a lo cual Korra la miro sin entender pero el Son ya sabía lo que ella quería.

Zolt el Relámpago es el Lider de la Triple-Amenaza y sus leales al mando son Ping Dos Dedos,Viper y el Sucio Shin,ellos tramaban un gran complot para someter a los ultimos Maestros Aire:Comentó Goten haciendo que ambas dejaran de mirarse concentrando sus ojos llenos de sorpresa ennel niño por esa información.

Jefa,el consejal Tenzin viene a verla,es importante,insiste:Informo Saikhan abriendo una ventanilla de la sala para dar su aviso alzando una ceja cuando miro que todos estaban muy callados.

Bien,dejalo pasar esto sera muy interesante:Accedió Lin sabiendo que esto podría ser muy importante como para dejarlo pasar mientras la puerta se abria dejando entrar a un hombre calvo con barba oscura,tenia un tatuaje de flecha azul en su cabeza, vestia una tunicia amarilla con pantalon rojo y una larga capa que cubria su cuerpo.

Saludos Lin,te ves tan seria como siempre:Dijo Tenzin con amabilidad y calma a lo que ella lo encaro sin mucha gracia.

Dejate de rodeos Tenzin,¿que hace ella aqui?,se supone que te mudarias al polo sur para entrenarla y estoy apunto de interrogar a un testigo que afirma conocer un complot contra ti:Demandó Lin con tono autoritario ya que 2 niños causaron un gran lio en la ciudad pero ahora podria tener informacion sobre los planes de la Triple-Amenaza.

Mis planes se complicaron,yo areglare esto con Korra y te pediria que me dejes llevarme al joven maestro aire,pagare los daños cambio de retirar los cargos contra ambos:Propuso Tenzin a lo que Lin suspiro abriendo las esposas con su poder de metal.

Solo sacala de mi ciudad y si ese niño vuelve a causar problemas,yo misma lo metere a la carcel de nuevo,una cosa mas mañana quiero que lo traigas a la Jefatura de Policía,sabe algo de la Triple-Amenaza :Advirtio Lin con tono amenzante poniendo nervioso al Maestro Aire y al Saiyajin quienes abandonaron la habitacion junto a Korra.

* * *

**(Ciudad Republica:Perrera)**

Tenzin,Korra y Goten estaban en una perrera para recoger el Perroso Polar de la Maestra Agua que habia sido confiscasdo luego de que ambos fueran atrapados por la Policía Metal.

¡Tenzin,por favor no me envies de vuelta!:Suplico Korra al Maestro Aire quien le dio una severa mirada bastante enfadado con los que tuvo que pagar para sacarla de problemas.

Desobedeciste mis deseos y las ordenes del Loto Blanco,una vez que Naga vuelva contigo ambas se irán de regreso a la Tribu Agua del Sur donde permanecerán hasta nuevo avisó:Señalo Tenzin serio tratando de no perder la compostura respirando y suspirando para calmar los nervios que ella podia hacerle perder fácilmente.

¡Katara estuvo deacuerdo en que viniera!,¡que mi destino esta en ciudad republica!:Exclamo Korra con determinacion logrando hacer enojar mucho al Nomada Aire por ese comentario mientras que Goten juro que una amenazante aura asesina casí habia aparecido alrededor del Maestro Aire por su arrebató.

**¡No metas a mi madre en esto!:**Grito Tenzin con la cara totalmente roja de la ira y algunas venas saltando en su cabeza mientras cierto híbrido Saiyajin contuvo una risa hilarante por ese momento.

Hoy vi mucho de la ciudad y esta totalmente fuera de control,tenias razon Ciudad Republica te necesita,pero tambien me necesita a mi o acaso crees que aun debo estar aislada de todo:Dijo Korra con impotencia sentandose en la banca de espera a lo que Tenzin intento decir algo pero no tenia nada con que contraatacar.

¿Este es su Perro-Oso Polar señorita?:Pregunto un Cuidador mientras el animal le lamio el cabello dejandolo todo cubierto de baba lo cual sirvio un momento para romper el momento incómodo.

* * *

**(Ciudad Republica:Isla del Templo del Aire)**

Tenzin,Korra y Goten iban en un barco guiado por nomades rumbo al puerto de la Isla del templo aire sintiéndose un ambiente de lo mas tenso y callado pues ninguno tenía nada mas que decir.

¿Son Goten?,soy Tenzin un Maestro Aire,me gustaria ayudarte a dominar tu poder con el elemento aire y enseñarte el camino de una cultura que ahora tu tambien perteneces:Dijo Tenzin con serenidad y esperanza de que el niño aceptara unirse a la Nacion del Aire.

Me gusta la oferta,pero no seria divertido sin Korra,apesar de que la conoci apenas esta tarde,me siento tranquilo sabiendo que hay gente como ella dispuesta a demostrar lo que vale,¿ese es Aang?:Dijo Goten señalando a la estatua gigante de un joven calvo que sujetaba un baston con una espiral en la punta.

Era el Avatar Aang...mi padre,junto con el señor del fuego Zuko fundaron Ciudad Republica para que maestros y no maestros vivan en armonia,pero las diferencias son muchas y causan discordia:Dijo Tenzin con orgullo a su padre y pesar de no saber que hacer para calmar las cosas.

Segun entiendo tu padre fue un niño al empezar su viaje para liberar el mundo de la nacion del fuego,no dominaba todos los elementos aun pero siempre conto con el apoyo de gente cercana a el,¿como esperas que Korra sea tan grande como tu padre si no confias en que puede?:Planteo Goten curioso mirando las estrellas y dejando muy pensativo al hijo de Aang pero antes de seguir hablando el Barco llego a una gran isla con un templo de 3 pisos que tenia una alta torre de 6 pisos,en el muelle estaba un enorme barco de carga donde estaban 3 personas con traje azul y manto azul con blanco,Korra y Naga estaban a punto de avanzar cuando de unos planeadores aterrizaron 3 niños:la mayor tenia cabello castaño corto atado con un bollo,ojos cafe,vestia una tunica amarilla con hombreras de tela roja,la mediana tenia cabello oscuro atado en 2 bollos ojos grises,vestia lo mismo,el menor tenia rasurada la cabeza,tenia ojos grises y usaba las tunicas de nomada aire.

¡Korra!:Gritaron los 3 niños abranzandola y ella correspondio tristemente al abrazo de los hijos de Tenzin mientras el híbrido Saiyajin observo con lastima la escena sin saber como consolarla.

¿Vendras a vivir con nosotros a la isla?:Pregunto Ikki con una sonrisa emocionada a lo cual el Avatar nego con la cabeza mirando de forma triste a la joven Maestra Aire y sus hermanos.

Lo siento,Jinora,Ikki,Meelo,pero debo volver al polo sur:Dijo Korra con honestamente sabiendo qué ya no había otra forma de quedarse ganando un gemido triste de los niños mientras Tenzin reflexiono culpable la situación observando como el Avatar camino con su Perro-Oso Polar hacia el barco del Loto Blanco.

¡Korra,espera!,tenias razon,ciudad republica fue el sueño de mi padre pero se desequilibro cuando el murio,crei que al mantenerte a salvo,mantendria el legado de la ciudad a salvo pero tu eres su legado,puedes quedarte y aprender aire control con nosotros:Dijo Tenzin a lo cual Korra se emociono abrazandolo junto con los niños y Naga se asomo al abrazo y Goten observó con una sonrisa el bonito momento.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:Finalmente lo termine,tuve que corregir algunas cosas pero puedo asegurar que solo es el comienzo y como dice el titulo habra eventos del Xenoverse ocurriendo en esta historia.**

***Habra villanos muy poderosos que el hijo de Goku enfrentará para ayudar al Avatar y salvar ese mundo.**

***Las Esferas del Dragón serán útiles a su tiempo segun avance a historia.**

***Los villanos de Ciudad República seran un gran problema cuando sean controlados por el villano de esta historia.**

***Esto fue todo,gracias por leer,se despide GonicUI**


End file.
